Quests
Quests are the main gameplay of Kamihime Project, and are broadly classified into four main categories, accessible through various means. All Quests require AP to activate, give Rank Points, Experience Points and Gems, and may drop various items, depending on their type. Crystals are awarded for the first time Quests are cleared, and never again after - unlike Gems, they are a non-renewable resource. If connection drops for any reason while any Quest is active, the Quest will be saved in account memory and replayable upon reconnection. Even if the Quest is an Event Quest and the reason for disconnection is the maintenance that removes the Event, it will STILL be possible to reconnect to the Quest after the Event has already ended to finish the Event in progress, and rewards will still be given. Support Initiation of any of the Quests detailed below will bring up the Support selection menu. The menu always contains 2 pages of 5 members - when the player has sufficient Friends, up to a maximum of 5/10 members of potential Support will be Friends, and the others will be random players in the server. Friends' Eidolons will have their Passive Skills activated in addition to the active player's own Main Eidolon's, and their Active Skills can be used from the start of the battle. Support Eidolons chosen from players who are not the player's Friends yet will only have their Active Skills useable, and they start with maximum cooldown like the rest of the active player's Eidolons. Drops Chests are broadly split into 4 types: Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum. Bronze chests may, in addition, contain a certain amount of Gems, a Healing item or a Stopwatch. The Healing items can be used from the Healing item interface at will and will be sold if unused by the end of the battle; the Stopwatch will reduce the cooldown of the Main Eidolon by 5 turns and is used immediately on drop. Platinum chests are granted only from Event Quests and Raids; in the former they are an extremely rare drop that contains one of the rewards purchasable from the Event Shop; in the latter they are granted to MVPs as detailed in the Raids section below. Main Quests Main Quests progress the storyline of the game. Only characters that are obtained in the storyline and non-player characters will participate in the cutscenes (as there are so many accessory characters it would be impossible to account for all of them). Main Quests are split into chapters each containing 4 Quests. The completion of each Chapter awards 50 Crystals, for an average of 12.5 Crystals per Main Quest. Completing these are the only way to progress in the storyline and unlock Free Quests, later worlds and characters. The completion of the Boss chapter per world will unlock the Divine Princess for that world. For a list of which characters appear in which World, see Locations. In addition, the completion of certain Chapters in the Main Quest will also unlock certain pornographic Scenes. In the R18 client Kamihime Project R the pornographic content is both unlocked and played back immediately in the course of the Quest prior to the awarding of EXP, Rank Points and Drops, while in the Age-Restricted client Kamihime Project a dialog box offering the option to continue play in the Age-Restricted client or switch to the R18 client to view the pornographic Scene will be displayed (red button indicates swapping clients, other button skips Scene). Once unlocked these Scenes can be played back in the Harem system. When a Chapter is the active Chapter it is only possible to play the episodes sequentially. When an entire Chapter is completed, any of the specific Episodes within the Chapter may be played back at will in order to gain drops, Rank Points and Experience Points. The Episode Selection dialog activated by clicking a past Chapter will also contain an Event Skip (イベントSKIP) button on the top right corner of the display; selection of this button will skip all cutscenes, pornographic or otherwise. Playing back past Episodes will require the use of the same amount of AP as it did to play it initially, but will no longer provide Crystals for completion. Should the player wish to view non-pornographic cutscenes from past chapters without spending AP (or being involved in the respective battles), they can be accessed through the Library system. Free Quests Unlike Main Quests, Free Quests can be activated in any order. They are unlocked by Main Quests, at a rate of 2 Free Quests per Main Quest Chapter. Completion of each Free Quest awards 50 Crystals. Similar to Main Quests, only characters that have been obtained through the Main Quest will appear in the cutscenes. The Free Quests in a world are only accessible when in the world itself - changing worlds from the World Map interface is necessary to play back Free Quests in different Worlds from the active one, unlike SP Quests. Special (SP) Quests Special Quests do not have any Quest prerequisites. While certain Ranks are a prerequisite to start them, in general they require a significantly higher power level than is available to any normal player at their minimum unlock Ranks. Special Quests award 50 Crystals per Quest the first time they are completed. They can be broadly classified into two groups: Daily Quests and Event Quests. Daily Quests Daily Quests are reset at 5 AM JST every day. One Elemental set of Daily Quests are available per day in the following weekly rotation: *Monday - Lightning *Tuesday - Fire *Wednesday - Water *Thursday - Wind *Friday - Light *Saturday - Dark *Sunday - Gems With the exception of Sunday, the other 6 days of the week award Limitbreak Materials corresponding to their element. The non-elemental Limitbreak Materials are dropped on all seven days, including Sunday. For Sunday specifically, a large amount of Gems will be dropped in the SP quests. Daily Quests are available in three difficulty settings: *Beginner **Requires 8 AP to activate. **Doable at approximately 6000 Battle Strength. **Awards Limitbreak Materials for the Level 20-30 tier. *Standard **Requires 15 AP to activate. **Doable at approximately 10000 Battle Strength. **Awards Limitbreak Materials up to the Level 30-40 tier. *Expert **Requires 25 AP to activate. **Doable at approximately 14000 Battle Strength. **Awards Limitbreak Materials up to the Level 40-50 tier. Upgrade Material Quests Upgrade Material quests were introduced 24 April 2016, and are available only in the following time brackets every day: *12-1 PM *7-8 PM *10-11 PM Players wishing to do these quests may wish to save AP to use during these time brackets. They are available in three difficulty settings each: *Beginner **Requires 10 AP to activate. **Doable at approximately 6000 Battle Strength. **Awards Upgrade Materials up to R rarity. *Standard **Requires 15 AP to activate. **Doable at approximately 12000 Battle Strength. **Awards Upgrade Materials up to SR rarity. *Expert **Requires 25 AP to activate **Doable at approximately 18000 Battle Strength ***This is currently the hardest content in the game **Awards Upgrade Materials up to SR rarity at a greater rate than Standard, at approximately double the drop rate. There are two types of Upgrade Material Quests: *Banquet of the Angels (天使たちの饗宴) **Awards Upgrade Materials for Weapons. **3 waves of 3 Light or Dark element enemies will appear. **Fast elimination such that no more than 2 enemies ever gets to attack is advised. *Wild Dance of the Spirits and Beasts (精霊と魔獣の乱舞) **Awards Upgrade Materials for Eidolons. **3 waves of one enemy each, of any of the possible elements, will appear. **Defensive tactics and debuffing such that it never uses Burst on an unbuffed party is advised. Event Quests Event Quests do not reset daily, but are permanent for the duration of the Event. Each Event lasts approximately one week. All Event Quests are based on a single element. Historically: *Apocalypse Descent Battle Event was Dark element *Phoenix Descent Battle Event will be Light element The materials awarded from Events will be usable in the Shop to exchange for rewards corresponding to the Event's element, and various miscellaneous rewards like Eirei Points, Half-Elixirs, Premium Gacha Coupons and Upgrading materials. Assuming future Event Quests are based on the same difficulty settings as the Apocalypse Descent Battle Event, the following difficulty settings will be available during the events: *Beginner **Requires 10 AP to activate. **Doable at approximately 4000 Battle Strength. **Drops a few common Event Materials. **Drop rate is so low doing these are not recommended. For the most part it will be more efficient to level up to the point that at least Standard Event Quests are doable. *Standard **Requires 20 AP to activate. **Doable at approximately 7000 Battle Strength. **Drops a moderate amount of common Event Materials and few rare Event Materials. *Expert **Requires 30 AP to activate. **Doable at approximately 10000 Battle Strength. **Drops a large amount of common Event Materials and a moderate amount of rare Event materials. **Recommended setting for farming Materials for rewards that require only common Event Materials. *ExpertSP **Requires 30 AP to activate. **Only available for one-hour spans per day. See the Event pages for information on when these periods occur each day. **Doable at approximately 13000 Battle Strength. **Increases drops of a rare Event Material, but otherwise shares a similar drop table to Expert. **Recommended setting for farming rare Event Materials. Raids Raids are unlocked by completing the Main Quests for World 1. Raids come in all six elements and two difficulty settings - Standard and Expert. Each raid may only be activated three times per day, resetting at 5 AM JST. 50 Crystals are awarded the first time the player successfully completes a raid ze initiated. *Standard **Requires 20 AP to activate. **Drops Limitbreak materials up to the Level 30-40 tier. *Expert **Requires 30 AP to activate **Drops Limitbreak materials up to the Level 40-50 tier. **Drops Weapons and Eidolons up to SR rarity. Unlike normal Quests, Raids are cooperative content. Up to 30 players at once can be involved in a raid, and the above rewards apply to all players involved as long as they contribute in some small way. It is possible to invite players in the Friend and Union lists separately to the Raid in the Raid Invitation interface. To prevent flooding, there is a cooldown period between Friend invites (any Friends added after the invitation was first sent will not be able to join unless the invite is resent after the cooldown). The invite to Union members is permanent - anyone joining a Union will instantly gain access to all Raids in progress with an active Union invitation. When invited to a Raid, the Quests symbol in the left sidebar will turn from its default blue colour to red, the Raid button in the right (hidden) sidebar will turn from its default brown colour to red, and Diabolos in the Quests screen will open her eyes. Look out for these signs when playing as in practice raids will occur less frequently than players have BP to spend. Joining another player's Raid invitation will require 3 BP for a Standard raid and 5 BP for an Expert raid. In the case of disconnection, unlike normal quests raids are not rejoined from the Quests home screen, but from the Raid interface. Should the Raid be concluded in the player's absence, the rewards and post-Battle report can be obtained from the second tab of the Raid interface. In raids, the player who initiated the Raid, and the first two MVPs by order of battle contribution will receive a Platinum chest each in addition to the base rewards above. These Platinum chests may contain: *Standard **Weapons and Eidolons up to SR rarity. **Limitbreak materials up to the Level 40-50 tier. *Expert **Weapons and Eidolons up to SR rarity. **Limitbreak materials up to the Level 50-60 tier. If the player who initiated the Raid is also one of the MVPs, it is possible to receive up to two Platinum chests. For this reason, players intending to farm the Platinum rewards can consider fighting the raid solo up to the 50-60% HP mark to guarantee MVP placing before sending an invitation to Friends and the Union. There is currently no advantage to completing an entire raid solo to provide an incentive to players to involve other players in cooperative content. Raids provide approximately half the Rank Points and Experience Points per AP spent relative to Main Quests, Free Quests and Special Quests. They are a way to get high-rarity drops at the expense of experience, while SP quests represent the way to get Limitbreak materials at the expense of rare weapons or Eidolons. Joining another player's Raid is also currently the only way to spend Battle Points, so this should be done as often as BP allows. At present, the chance of a Raid crashing (and disconnecting all players) appears to increase with the number of players. While 30 players is the maximum limit, the maximum practical limit for system stability appears to be about 6 or 7, and the fewer players are involved, the more likely each player will be to get Platinum chests. *Due to extreme system instability, the developers have temporarily limited the maximum number of people per raid to 15 on 15 April 16.